Friends
by pokemaster101
Summary: It's Valentines Day! Light is helping out with the Kira case and Misa visits. Ryuzaki lets her and she gives out gifts! Exchange time! 3rd attempt at Valentines Day one-shot. Third times the charm, ne? In my opinion, this is the best one. 12th story.


_I totally forgot about this! I'm sorry; but this is going to be fairly short. I have less than an hour. Maybe 3pg…?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

**Friends**

"LIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" came a high-pitched voice.

Light mentally groaned when he felt Misa's arms entwine around his waist.

Still typing on his computer, Light replied, "What is it, Misa?"

She smiled her pearly-whites and hugged him tightly.

More like death grip! Misa! Light needs his air!

Light gently pushed her off and turned to her, bored, waiting expectantly.

"Close your eyes!" She was WAY too giddy.

Nevertheless, he complied.

His hands were filled with something large and fluffy, smooth, and rough.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She went to kiss his cheek, but he stopped her.

"…Thanks, Misa." He set down the fluffy bear and put the bouquet and chocolate on his desk.

"Oh!" Misa went upstairs for a moment and came back down and skipped over to L.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ryuzaki." She shoved the box into his hands.

He was surprised, to say the least.

"I've seen how many sweets you eat a day. So I got the biggest box they had!" she giggled and hesitated a bit. But she shrugged and proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"That doesn't mean anything," she said before he could say anything. "Now to give those uptight policemen (No offense to your dad, Light!) some candy!" She wandered away.

Light tossed the box of chocolates over to Ryuzaki. He caught it and started to eat it so Misa won't whine in Light's year about not eating her gift. But since he dislikes sweets, and Ryuzaki "needs" the sustenance, it works for the both of them.

It's like killing two birds with one stone.

Don't attempt that.

Still no luck on finding Kira, Light turned to face L.

"Want my bear and roses?"

L cocked his head and nibbled on his thumb. "Light-kun doesn't like his gifts?"

"It's too much." He leaned back and crossed his legs. "I don't need that stuff, anyway."

"It's the thought that counts, Light-kun."

Light looked at L in disbelief. "You're the one actually saying that?"

L pouted. But se snatched the bear. "I'll assume this is Light-kun's Valentine's Day gift to me?"

"Yeah," Light dismissed, turning back towards the computer.

L liked the fluffy bear. Other than Watari, no one had ever gotten him anything – even if this doesn't count, it's still something.

Gazing at it curiously, he noticed how much it resembles Light-kun – brown fur, brown, eyes, wearing a suit, etc. – and smiled. He set the bear down bent in front of him to reach for a brown box with a lollipop attached to it. He held it out to Light.

Feeling something tap him on the head, he turned to see L wheeled right next to him, holding a box.

"To my first friend," he said, and handed Light the box.

Light blinked and gave L a smile. "Thank you, Ryuzaki, but I don't have anything to give you."

L pointed. "You gave me moon."

"What?"

"Moon." He pouted. "Light-kun doesn't like my name for mini Light-kun?"

Light was confused until he noticed the bear's appearance.

Of course, Misa, of course.

"You named it after me. I'm flattered." Light took the lollipop off and tore the wrapper off. He slid it into his mouth, concealing the word "Sweetheart" along with it.

"Light-kun is very sweet," Ryuzaki said, watching Light open his gift.

Light blinked when he pulled the cover off.

It was empty.

He turned towards L, but he wasn't there.

"Ryuzaki?" Light turned around.

He suddenly felt something cool sweep across his neck. He craned his neck to see L's face just inched from his own, clasping the necklace on him.

Light looked down and saw a gold, heart-shaped pendant that had "L&L BFF" written across it in a different shade of gold lettering.

"Th-thanks, Ryuzaki," Light said, stunned.

Ryuzaki smiled. "No. Thank _you_, Light-kun."

XOXO

_3pg. Almost 4. Like my line break? XD My old one doesn't show anymore. _

_Excuse any spelling/grammar errors, please. (I didn't even know grammar was spelled that way. 00) I got 10 minutes (now less) to upload now._

_Still bad with titles. DX_

Everyone: REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
